


Trapped

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Injury, POV First Person, being held prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: Dean’s POV of being held prisoner. So. Much. Blood.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks y’all for reading!

Even before I opened my eyes I registered the searing pain in my chest. My shoulders ached and I couldn't move my arms for the metal cuffs biting into the flesh of my wrists, from which I was suspended. I felt the rough dirt covered floor, cold beneath my bare toes. There was an odd pressure on my knees and the stench of sweat and copper. 

As I adjusted to consciousness, I heard soft sobbing from somewhere close by.

“Y/N!!” I shouted but my voice was muffled. The taste of vile oily fabric in my mouth.

Shuffling on toes I managed to spin myself around in search of her. What I found only increased my fears.

Her mangled lip and obviously broken nose were caked in dried blood, congealed and cracked. The now browning blood had drizzled down her face like so much rain down a window. She was crumpled unbound in a heap on the floor. Her leg at an unnatural angle. Her eyes closed as tremors shook her entire frame. The thin cotton of her blood soaked dress doing nothing to protect from the freezing damp air.

I needed to get to her. I tugged as hard as I could on the hook attached to the cuffs. The hook was too solid. The tight cuffs sliced into my wrists causing crimson to ooze to the surface, before long the shiny silver was coated in a dark flaking mass that was added to every time I moved. I winced as the metal dug further and further into my flesh. 

I ignored the sting in favor of finding a way down. There was a brick wall to my right. Just in reach of my foot, was the tiniest of divots in the mortar about a foot off the ground. I dug my toes painfully into the crack, nearly losing a toenail. I pushed myself up off the ground enough to slam back down as hard as I could. My shoulders exploded with pain as I just about tore them from their sockets. Taking a huge gulp of air and shaking the dizziness from my head, I tried again and again. And again. Until finally the chain between the cuffs broke. Sending me straight to the cement floor.

My mind screamed out as the pain drove through my back. My thoughts became confused as the burning pain licked up my back like scorching fire. It took all my concentration just to try to breath. I wept at my own suffering as I could suddenly hear people in the distance screaming and shouting. Anger swept through at the chaos and pain. Pain for those around me that I wanted to protect, increasing my own agony in defense of others. Others that I couldn't help. . 

I rolled up in a ball of self loathing and pain. Wishing the world to end rather than the sea of endless currents, some strong some weak, but the waves always crashed over me, permanently. All I could do was writhe, the occasional whimper escaping to echo off the walls.

I had to get up. I had to get to Y/N. Sammy was coming. He’d get us out. But Y/N needed me. I pushed away my self loathing as best I could and tried to reach my feet. Ripping the gag from my mouth and using the wall as leverage I slowly trembled my way into a mostly upright position.

The pain was increasing in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end. Each peak robbed my ability to think, eventually sending me crashing to the harsh concrete. It was as though my blood had become acid, intent of destroying me from the inside out. Again, I slowly made it to my feet. Much slower. 

A new and sudden pain in my side drew my attention to a wound I hadn’t realized was there. With it brought a new sensation of an icy wind choking the breath from my lungs and making a noose around my neck. Its savage, bitter blasts cut right to my bones and gripped my brain in its freezing claws. My heart constricted in its wake, unsure if it should go on beating. 

The dark red blood made its way out of my body. It oozed between the space between my fingers as I covered my wound with a shaky hand. My vision became blurrier as my red shirt turned darker. All I could see was the scarlet blood that once flowed in my veins. Each drop of blood slowly took away the life in me, leaving me pale and weak, yet defying death. I forced myself to move. Forward. Slowly. Agonizing.

Searing fiery bursts pulsated around the wound, intensifying with each dragging step, jarring and brutal. And with each step it amplified, the bloody muscle quivered, my consciousness ebbed. Black mists swirled at the edges of my mind drawing me into sweet oblivion.

I crumpled to the floor next to Y/N. My breath leaving me in shallow gasps. I fought to stay awake as I took her into my arms. “Shhhh...It’s... all... going... to be... alright.” I lied, desperate to give her comfort.

In that moment we knew we were saying goodbye. Y/N locked her eyes onto mine and I cradled her, each of us bathed in our own blood. I felt my face crack into the look I'd seen so many times before, that point of no return. Her hair tumbled over her face and so I swept it back, feeling the coldness of her skin, before gently kissing her lips. She smiled so briefly before her breathing became a noisy rattle... then she was gone. 

That's how Sam found us. Her departed, me barely conscious, sitting in a pool of cold blood, hugging her body as if she was still in there somewhere. Too late. That's when the tears came, fast, my entire body shuddering as if it meant to join her.


End file.
